Girl meets Mysterious Boy
by zap1212
Summary: Riley was sitting in the park when a boy who looks oddly familiar taps her shoulder and changes her life forever!
1. Chapter 1

I was at the park sitting on the swings watching the world pass by when I was tapped on my sholder.

"Umm hi can I join you"

"Sure"I replied as he sat on the swing next to me

"So you just sit here and just look out at the world"

" 's just that I am so bored and my best friend is busy and I want to get away from my parents telling me what to do."the boy just smiled at me he looked familiar but I can't remember where I have seen him.

"Yeah I know how you feel"

"So do your parents tell you what and what not to do, my dad is always on my case even wore he's my history teacher"

"Well my mom left when I was young, my dad's barely around so you have it pretty easy and I guess that your dad just wants you to be ok."

"Hay do you hang out with me today, seeing as I don't have anything else to do?"

"Sure" he said as he got up and I soon followed,"so whats your name?"

"Riley"

"Riley a pretty name for a pretty girl" he said as he smirked at me I think I might have been blushing."come on let's go"

We walked all around the city; we went shopping and even played a few pranks on some people that were walking past it was alot of fun until he led me down a dark ally way.

"Where are we?" I said with concern in my voice

"It's a surprise" then we arrived at this house it looked a bit old but safe"so behind this door are some of my friends and they can be quite inappropriate and scary but I am sure you'll like them" I hope I do! He slowly opened the door door."anybody home!"

"There is always some one home"a boy said as he ran down the steps.

"Nicky!"the boy yelled as they did some sort of secret hand shake.

"I see you brought your girlfriend with you"nicky was now looking at me.

"Oh this is riley and she is not my girlfriend jade broke up with me remember?"

"Oh yes, but you want her to be your girlfriend don't you?"

"You know I just came to eat."said the boy trying to change the ate and the talked for a long time nicky was very kind and had a great sense of humour. I had a good time until my phone rang it was my dad oh no"Hay dad...no I haven't checked what time it is...I'm with a friend...ok I'm coming Don't worry about me...ok bye"I looked at the two boys who were giving me a strange look "I have to go home it's after midnight and my curfew is at 7:30!"

"Don't worry I'll walk you home"

"Ok" I said we walked back to my house holding each other's hands when we arrived at my bay window"so this is my home "suddenly he kissed me it felt like like it lasted for hours then we broke apart it was like fireworks and rainbows and magic until he removed his lips from mine.

"Well see you around Riley "and then he wondered into the busy streets of New York before I got the chance to ask him his name ,I entered my room to find my father sitting on my bed.


	2. sorry?

"Riley what time do you call this?"he had a stern voice

"1:20"

"I know what time is! That's why I called you! You were ment to be here about 4 hours ago.I would also like to know who that boy is?"Oh no!

"Umm what boy? There was know boy!"

"Riley I already know your terrible at lying so don't even try it" that was true," now let me refrase it, who was that boy you just kissed because it sure wasn't Lucas!?"

"Oh umm you saw that"then I panicked, "iwasparkandmethisreallycuteboythenwekindakissedIforgotaskhimhisname. Wow that felt good."

"Riley I didn't get a word you just said and I'm guessing it's not the child's name because no parent can be that cruel."

"Fine I met the boy in the park and we spent the day together and lost track of time then he asked to walk me home and then we kissed before I could ask him his name he wondered into the streets"

"Riley you do remember you have a boyfriend right? Your first crush"

"I know dad it was a mistake I forgot to tell him about lucas" my dad didn't look convinced.

"Lucas came over earlier to find out if you want to go out with him but I guess you were busy"

"Look dad I'll be more careful next time."

"Ok then, now your grounded. So night" he said as he gave me a hug and left WHAT!

Grounded, I need to find out who that boy is and I know two people that can help me. I then dialled nicky's number,"hiya nicky"suddenly the door flung open to reveal my dad who stormed into the room and graped my phone.

"I'll be taking this"

"look dad i need to know who that boy is."

"And I need to know why you don't understand what going to bed is."

"This is serious." I wined

"Good night riley"

"But dad..."

"No but's riley your mother was worried sick about you and when I say sick I mean sick" he had a disgusted look on his face so I'm guessing mom was actually sick." Anyway goodnight"

"Night dad" I don't know how I am going to get to sleep without knowing who that boy is it has to be someone I know. Maybe we went to kidna garden together but I know we have met before. I fell asleep thinking about how I'm supposed to survive without my phone!

I woke up to the sound of voices in the living room it was probably my dad and uncle shawn planning when they were next going out; seeing as I was already awake I decided to get some breakfast.

"Morning riley"my father greeted

"Father"

"Riley" he replied

"Ok I'm confused, cory what did you do now?" My uncle shawn asked

"I did what any responsible father would do ground your child when they have done wrong"

"What did miss goody tow shoes do? not do her homework?"

"Kissed a boy that she doesn't know the name of."

"Riley Matthews you rascal."

"Shawn this Isn't the time for jokes we better be heading off anyway"

And with that my dad and uncle shawn were gone.


	3. we meet again

I'm lying in my bed when I heard a knock on my window I went to go and answer it I opened the window to reveal ,"nicky?"

"Hey,Riley you called me yesterday then put the phone down,why?"

"My dad took it. So how did you know I live here?"

"Oh, my good friend shawn Hunter showed me the way" the the mysterious boy climbed through the window that's when I realized It was shawn my uncle shawn! This can't be happening I'm staring at my uncle, well he's not my uncle yet but I still kissed him! I must have been looking at him for a while because he gave me a strange look.

"Umm... Riley are you ok with me being here? I mean if you wanna talk about what happened last night you know you could just say instead of you staring at me."

I was about to open my mouth to speak when maya climbed through the window,

"What up losers!"

"Hay maya, I'm kind of busy at the moment-"

"As I can see; so are you going to introduce me to your friends or are we going to stand around and look stupid?"

"Oh yeah, right maya this is shawn, shawn this is maya. Nicky this is maya and maya this is Nicky. Now we're all friends yay!" I said the last part sarcastically.

"So riley how come you haven't answered your phone, lucas and I have been worried sick?"

"Well my dad grounded me and took away my phone."

"Oh ok, so how long will you be grounded?"

"Don't know, umm... Maya can I speak to you alone for a while"

"Sure, why don't you boys go and get some drinks we'll be out in a minute"

"Ok" they replied as they left and closed the door behind them, I wonder what maya will think if I tell her?

"So what do you want to talk about? Is it about how your uncle shawn's younger self has some how travelled to the future?"

"Wait how did you know it was him?"

"Well he did have the same smile which makes my day and let's me know that I'm not the only one who has parents that abandon me."

"Aww, now that we've got that out the way let's get to the serious part." I then lowered my voice "Last night me and shawn kissed it was magical it was even better than lucas' but now I don't know what to do I think I have a crush on him." Maya just started at me for what felt like hours until she finally managed to speak,

"Well he isn't really your uncle-" maya was cut off by a loud scream coming from the living room. Me and maya rushed out of the bedroom to reveal my uncle shawn looking at the two boys sitting on the couch.

"Riley how the hell did those two boys get on the couch?"

 _ **I hope you all like it so far please let me know if you have any ideas or or tell me if you like it or not.**_

 _ **Bye,**_

 _ **Zap1212**_


	4. an explanation please

"Look if your the girls father I'm not the one you want to talk to" nicky said as he raised his hands in defence.

"Well I wish you were the one I was talking to and I am not her father"

"Wait Riley what's going on is there something your not telling me" shawn asked with a look of confusion in his eyes that's when I decided to tell him the truth.

"Shawn I-I should have told you this as soon as nicky said your name but I didn't know how to so I'll do it in the simplest way possible shawn meet my uncle shawn and uncle shawn meet your younger self."

"What! You mean I some how ended up in the future and I am in love with my niece!"

"She isn't your niece you are her godfather and she isn't your godaughter yet!" Uncle shawn said raising his voice and then calmed down a little, "all I want to know is how did you get here and how riley couldn't tell that it was me?"

"Look all I did was go into Mr Turner's closet that said 'do not enter under any circumstances' but still I went in." Well that explains alot now it was my turn.

"Well I was at the park when I met him I new he looked familiar especially when he smiled but I couldn't remember where I had seen him. So I just thought he was an old friend I used to know." Well I was happy to get that off my chest but then got real bad real fast.

"Riley do you have feelings for me?" I was hoping that he wouldn't ask that maya knows the truth and so do I.

"Well to answer your question, I never thought that I would be in love with someone other than lucas."

"So what are you saying are you in love with him or not?" Asked nicky I forgot he was there.

"Yes, yes I am." I said looking directly into shawn's eyes at that moment it felt like we were the only people in the room and he must have felt the same way because his lips were on mine.

Maya POV

I watched them in amazement I couldn't believe my eyes, riley was cheating on lucas the same lucas she feel in love with and she broke us up by telling farkle she still had feelings for and told lucas she liked him as a brother.

"Let's give them some privacy" nicky said as he snaped me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah" I managed to say as we followed riley's uncle out of the house.

Younger shawn POV

I new I shouldn't have kissed her but when thoughs words came out of her mouth I knew I had to do something anyway if I can't get topanga I might as well get her.

 ** _a little short I know but I hoped you like this chapter please let me know, as you already know I do not own girl meets world or any of the characters except from nicky._**

 ** _Bye,_**

 ** _From zap1212 :)_**


End file.
